


Make Me Warm

by milkbunnies



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottoming from the Top, Bucky Barnes Feels, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M, Maybe A Little Plot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Riding, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkbunnies/pseuds/milkbunnies
Summary: Bucky could hear the pitter patter of rain outside their Brooklyn apartment. It wasn’t odd for it to rain during this time of year, but it was still chillier than normal. Bucky Barnes loved the rain. One thing he did not enjoy was the cold; 70 years being frozen and unfrozen can do that to a guy. He wanted to feel warm, and he definitely couldn’t deny the fact that he wanted Steve to be the one to make him feel so.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! So this was my first fic ever and I have no one to proofread for me so if you see anything wonky hmu!! I'm mostly on IG @mitsukyu so don't be shy <3

Bucky could hear the pitter patter of rain outside their Brooklyn apartment. It wasn’t odd for it to rain during this time of year, but it was still chillier than normal. Bucky Barnes loved the rain. Ever since he was a kid he liked to go out and play with Steve. One thing he did not enjoy was the cold; 70 years being frozen and unfrozen can do that to a guy. That’s why Bucky’s thoughts kept drifting to Steve, who was lying in bed, probably reading a book. 

He wanted to feel warm, and he definitely couldn’t deny the fact that he wanted Steve to be the one to make him feel so. Ever since he was 13, Bucky had had an undeniably crush for Steve. As the years went by, he had learned how to hide it, but now after the events of these past years, he couldn’t keep going. His heart ached to tell Steve how much he loved him. Sure, there was the possibility of being shut down, of Steve looking at him and telling him to leave, but he had to do it. 

Carefully, Bucky stood up with the blanket that was wrapped around his shoulders and padded his way through the hallway. Standing in front of Steve’s closed door, his eyebrows furrowed as his brain made up an idea. Silently letting go of the handle, Bucky walked over to his own room to prepare his plan. As he stood to go back to Steve’s room, a red ribbon caught his eye. Seeing as he wanted to make sure Steve saw Bucky’s devotion, even if in such a small gesture, he wrapped it around his gift a few times. Once again wrapping the blanket around his shoulders, he strode to the front of Steve’s door, each step making him all the more excited and nervous. Just as he was about to open the door, Steve pulled it open and appeared in front of him. 

“Hey, Buck,” Steve said, voice laced lightly with sleep. “Need anything?” 

With that, Bucky looked up at him through hooded eyes and murmured, “Yeah…” Placing his hands on Steve’s shoulders, he took three steps forward and shut the door. “I like being warm.” One of his hands dropped to Steve’s waist and the other found itself curled at the back of Steve’s neck.  
If Steve’s slowly dilating pupils and sharp intake of breath were any indication to go by, he was doing something right. 

Standing on his tiptoes, Bucky whispered into Steve’s ear, “Make me warm, Stevie” and with that, he dropped the blanket only to reveal soft, tanned skin and a red ribbon tied around his waist. 

Steve’s gaze dropped down to his face, skin flushed a pretty shade of pink. Bucky took his hand and placed it on his cheek, pressing his face into Steve’s palm and licking his lips in the process. Steve’s low moan was all the indication Bucky got before he was being pinned to a wall and having his mouth ravished by Steve’s own. Steve rolled his hips up against Bucky’s and immediately they both let out a sultry moan. 

“Fuck, Bucky,” Steve’s little pants were like honey to Bucky’s ears. “I’ve waited for this for so long, you have no idea.” 

Bucky’s face broke into a toothy grin as Steve laid kisses all across his neck and jaw. “Pal, trust me when I say I do.” 

Hooking his arm under Bucky’s knee, he brought Bucky’s thighs to rest on his hips and rolled them once again, this time rubbing the back of Bucky’s thighs and licking stripes across his nipples. 

“You’re so pretty for me Buck,” Steve traced his finger along the side of Bucky’s cock. “All wrapped up for me.” His fingers found the ribbon and slowly, almost teasingly, untied it all the way. 

“Stevie,” Bucky gasped as Steve’s thumb traced over the slit. “Steve, Stevie- Please,” Bucky’s moans getting all the more wanton as Steve teased his dick. 

“Please what, baby doll? What do you want?” Steve’s tongue licked a stripe from his collarbone to his jaw.

Grabbing the back of his neck, Bucky pulled him in for a hungry kiss. “I want, ah- I want you to fuck me, Stevie.” He murmured against his lips. The soft moan that left Steve as he said those words was like a drug, making his dick jump in his grasp. 

Hooking his hands under Bucky’s ass, he turned and laid him on the bed behind them, leaving a trail of kisses from his forehead to his nipples as he went. A mewl escaped him as Steve bit down gently on the skin surrounding his pink buds. 

“Mm, Steve-” Bucky reached down to palm at Steve through his sweatpants. “You’re wearing too many clothes,” Steve’s eyes fluttered shut at the friction, and he nodded in agreement. 

Pulling of his shirt, Bucky’s eyes dilated at the sight in front of him. Miles of milky white skin and chiseled abs that disappeared under his low hanging sweatpants. Curling his fingers around the fabric, he tugged down and rid Steve of his last item of clothing. 

Looking at Steve’s naked body towering over him, Bucky felt a jolt of pleasure course through his spine. “Steve,” was all he said before he pulled him into a slow yet heated kiss, trying to convey all his emotions into it without yet having to speak them. 

He wrapped his legs around Steve’ hips and undulated his back, dragging their cocks together and causing them to moan in pleasure. Steve brought his thumb up to Bucky’s bottom lip, his eyes seeming to look into Bucky’s soul. With their next actions in mind, Bucky sucked in Steve’s thumb and swirled his tongue. He heard Steve breathing turn shallow and suddenly Steve’s hand reached out into the nightstand drawer. 

“Steve what-“ Before he could get another word in, Steve’s fingers were prodding at his hole. His eyes rolled back into his head as Steve liked the crease where his hip and thigh met, causing Bucky to clench his thighs around Steve’s head.

Before Bucky could come up with a comment to tell Steve to hurry up, he felt is entire finger go in. “Oh my god,” he said, arching his back as his body got used to the intrusion. Steve’s lips peppered soft kisses along his thigh to try to ease the initial pain.

“It’s okay, Buck. I’ve got you,” He murmured against Bucky’s hipbone. Discomfort turning into pleasure, Bucky rolled his hips to try and take in more of Steve’s finger. Tugging at the back of Steve’s neck, he urged him up for a hot, open-mouthed kiss. Steve’s index finger circled Bucky’s hole before slowly joining his middle one. 

After a few shallow thrusts, Steve started curling and scissoring his fingers. Not long after, his fingers brushed over Bucky’s prostate, causing the touch-starved brunette to arch his back and let out a long, low moan. 

“Do that again Stev- mm ah,” His eyelids fluttered closed at the sudden stimulation. “You like that, don’t you?” Steve said, voice low and husky. 

Legs wrapped around Steve’s waist, Bucky continued letting out broken moans and words he wasn’t even sure were in English anymore. “Come on Stevie,” Bucky opened his eyes to look into Steve’s. “I need you.” 

Bucky’s fingers wrapped around Steve’s cock and gave it a kitten-light touches, watching as Steve’s brows furrowed and his lips slightly parted. “Yeah, I’m right here Buck,” 

Reaching over for the lube again, Bucky his other hand from slipping out to grab the condom. “The serum, it won’t let us catch anything, will it?” Bucky’s voice sounded shyer than usual, causing Steve to look up with nothing short of adoration. 

“I don't think so,” Steve’s hand cupped Bucky’s jaw. “You trust me that much?” Bucky’s mouth almost dropped open at that. “I trust you with my life, Steve.”

At that, Bucky poured some lube on his hand and coated Steve’s dick enough to ease the way in. His teeth drew in his bottom lip as he searched for the right words. Contrary to popular belief, just like Steve, Bucky had been waiting for the right person. He knew this meant something for Steve as well, so what they were about to do was a gigantic show of trust and love. 

Taking Steve’s hand and placing it above his left shoulder, a place where there was once only hurt and painful reminders, he canted his hips up as Steve slowly pushed in. Bucky’s breathing hitched as Steve bottomed out, eyes fluttering shut. 

“You okay, Buck?” Steve rubbed his thighs and waited for an answer. “Yeah, just- just want to feel you for a minute.” 

After a few minutes of making sure there was no discomfort, all they seemed to be able to do was look up into each other’s faces. They didn’t need to move, at least not yet. The sole action of being completely filled with Steve and Steve enveloped in Bucky was something years of separation could never take away. 

Eyes watering, Bucky looked straight up into Steve’s eyes. “I love you, Stevie,” Steve’s eyes were also glazed over with tears. “I love you so much, Buck,” Steve took a deep breath as he rolled his hips and kissed Bucky, deep and full of love. 

With the entire day to themselves, neither of them was in a hurry to get anything over with. They had over 80 lost years to make up for; some more painful to remember than the others. This, in a way, was a way of healing for both of them. So Steve’s deep, slow thrusts and words of encouragement in Bucky’s ears had them both crying.

“God, Stevie- I’ve loved you for so long,” Bucky tone was low and deep, words combining with moans. 

Wanting to feel Steve even deeper, Bucky turned them so now he was on top, straddling Steve’s waist. Pulling out so only the head remained inside, Bucky sunk down, drawing out a wanton moan from him and a low grunt from Steve. Bucky’s hand scratched at Steve’s chest, hair bouncing against his forehead with every raise of his hips. Steve’s pupils were completely blown, hand settled on Bucky’s waist. 

“God, you’re so beautiful,” Steve murmured, half to himself. “Bucky,” He grunted at one particularly deep thrust. 

Moving his hands to Bucky’s hips, he canted his hips upward. Bucky gasped at the new angle, which hit his prostate head on. “Fuck,” Bucky’s mouth hung open as he took what Steve would give him. He burrowed his face along the crook of Steve’s neck sucking kisses and whispering “I love you’s” against his skin. 

Bucky’s cock throbbed with want, smearing pre-cum all over Steve’s abs. “Stevie,” he gasped. “Touch me, ah, please-“ He begged as Steve continued to pummel into his ass. 

Wrapping his hand around Bucky’s dripping cock, he left kisses along his chest and neck, hoping that they would stay there longer than his own would. “Bucky,” He turned them over again, Bucky now on his back, legs spread and ass in the air. “God, I love you so much Buck,” Bucky’s tears wet the pillow under his face, but he didn’t mind; he could feel Steve’s own against the crook of his neck. 

“Stevie,” He gasped as Steve’s tongue traced along the edges of his metal arm. That alone was enough to send him over the edge. Mouth hanging open, Bucky’s entire body went lip as his orgasm took over every sense in his body. Come coated his stomach and Steve’s hand, and they’d have to change the sheets, but all in it’s own time. Before Steve could pull out, Bucky gasped “Wait,” He turned his neck to look at Steve, who’s pace had now grown faster. “Come inside me,” He licked his lips and moaned at the overstimulation. “Please, Stevie” He begged with want, tears streaking his face. Cupping his cheek, Steve leaned in for a passionate kiss, hips stuttering as he spilled come inside on Bucky. His mouth hung open at the warm feeling, never wanting Steve to leave. 

Turning around so he was facing Steve fully, he wrapped his legs around Steve’s hips and felt him go limp. They were both covered in each other’s seed, but they could clean themselves up later. Bucky carded his fingers through Steve’s hair, waiting for him to catch his breath. He knew it was dumb to ask, that the serum had fixed everything, but he still worried about his little guy’s asthma. “You okay, Stevie?” 

Steve raised his head at that, looking down into Bucky’s eyes. “Yeah, yeah I just,” Steve furrowed his brow and looked away. “I never thought I’d see you again, you know? I had to watch you fall once, and then I put a plane in the ice. Next thing I know, I wake up 70 years later.” Steve took a deep breath and continued. “After that, I had given up on being happy. Then I’m sent on another mission only to find out you were captured and tortured; turned into an assassin against your own will. I could never forgive myself for that, Buck.”

Steve’s tears were rolling down his cheeks again, and Bucky’s eyes were wide and threatening to spill as well. “God, I’m so sorry, Steve,” His mind went through all of what Steve had just told him. He hated that Steve had wanted to end his life when he lost him. Bucky never wanted to see Steve suffer. 

“Hey, it wasn’t your fault,” Steve brushed Bucky’s hair out of his face. “All of what Hydra did to you… that wasn’t your fault. You were a victim.” Bucky looked at the ceiling behind Steve’s face, memories racking his brain.

Not wanting to see Bucky in pain, Steve rolled over and tucked Bucky’s face into the crook of his neck. “I love you so much, Bucky,” He wrapped his arms around his waist and felt Bucky’s leg slip between his thighs. “’Till the end of the line, huh?” He felt Bucky smile against his skin. “’Till the end of the line”.

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally no idea how to write but I hope you guys liked it!! If i get enough kudos n stuff i may keep writing. u can send prompts to my tumblr @starflora if you'd like! bye love u guys


End file.
